


Cages

by WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready



Series: What's Written on the Walls [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Concerts, Disguise, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Making Out, Mockingjay, Royalty, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secrets, after fluff of course, i changed my mind, intense make outs, ish, its hard to only read one POV, jean loves to draw, jean plays football but thats during a different season so who really cares, marco play basketball, there will be angst! much angst, theres lots of kissing ok, they are the literal cutest things ever, theyre so dorky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ermm okay I'm Jean, I like to draw and I have a wonderful boyfriend named Marco. I have a best friend named Levi, my little sister Alice who goes by Vim, and some other friends to help me through high school too.</p><p>P.S. I also enjoy birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch

This needs another feather there...her eyeliner needs to make her eyes more bird-like...that feather needs more detail...

"Jeaaan!" I felt something poke my arm.

"Hm?" I questioned, pulling out my ear buds and looking up at the call of my name.

Oh, there he is. This is my boyfriend, Marco. Right on time. I think.

"I've been calling you for a while," he complained.

"Sorry babe," I said moving to kiss him.

"Were you drawing Katniss again?" He asked with fake(I think) annoyance.

"Maybe," I said a bit more suspiciously than I should have.

"Geez, I'm gonna get jealous soon if you keep this up, Jean," he chuckled.

"Gah, Marco we've been over this, I'm not in love with her, I just think she was really beautiful in that scene."

"I thought you said it wasn’t about Jennifer Lawrence?"

"It's not, it's about the Mockingjay dress Cinna made for her."

"But you've already drawn just about every single angle there is of her in that dress."

"But it's just so pretty…"

"I know Jean, but don't you have a history essay to write still that's due Monday and was assigned two weeks ago but you haven't even started yet?"

"Shit! You're right!"

"Let's go then, Jean."

"Alrighty." and off we went, hand in hand.

\------------

I found myself on the bleachers a short walk later, pulling out my sketch book and pencils again. I'd do my history essay in a bit. Yeah, 'when practice starts I'll start the essay', was originally my plan. But practice went the way it always did, with me being mesmerized by Marco for a long time after he first came out of the locker room, then drawing Katniss a couple of times, before looking back up to again stare at Marco until practice ended.

I really never got anything done during practice, I don't know why I even ever made plans to. It also doesn't help that Sasha's always there next to me. Dont get me wrong, I love her, but everyday she just asks me if I have food and if I don't she goes and buys a shitload and gives me a bunch, and I take it because if I don't she gives me puppy dog eyes so I know I'll end up taking it anyway. We also don't shut up to each other about how perfect our boyfriends look during practice(she's with Connie who's also on the team).

If it were up to me, I'd just let my whole life be basketball practice like this, time always moves way too fast in the gym. It's always Marco being sexy freckled god, all of my friends are here, Sasha gives me food, I have my art with me, my best friend sits on the other side of me that Sasha does...it's great.

Oh, my best friend's name is Levi, by the way. He's short and has a hot temper, not to mention he's dating Eren, but he's always been there for me, and that's more than anybody else has ever done for me, and I know he feels the same way about me.

Levi's boyfriend, Eren, is really annoying and opinionated, and we fight a lot, but we have some kind of bro truce when we're alone, and that's pretty nice.

Along with the explanation of Eren, I suppose I should introduce Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa is Eren's adoptive sister, she's pretty, nice, smart, and athletic, but she's also whiney, clingy, and a bit demanding sometimes. She sticks to Eren like glue. Armin is Eren's best friend, the three of them all grew up together and are just like family.

The trio is similar to Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. Reiner and Bert are together, Annie is both of their best friend, they grew up together and also stick together like glue. They were all really close to Marco as well though, I know he hangs out with them quite a bit.

Marco and I both hang out with Sasha and Connie a lot, Sasha loves food and could probably literally eat a whole cow on her own in one sitting if she tried. I don't want to see that. Ever. She's dating Connie, he loves climbing on things, I'm not really sure why. He also loves to skateboard and is pretty funny and loud most of the time, but he can be serious if need be.

Then there's Marco. I'll never have the right words to describe Marco. Honestly, he's literal perfection. He's beautiful and funny and sweet and kind and smart and good at everything and I have no idea how someone like him could possibly exist, but he does and that is completely magical that I even got to know him and be friends with him. But HE'S MY BOYFRIEND. MINE. How, you may ask? I really have no idea, but paws off bitch, I know how gorgeous he is but he's taken and I have no intention whatsoever of letting him go. I mean, obviously unless he's seriously unhappy with me.

I suppose the only one left to introduce is myself. As you already know, I'm Jean. I like art, I'm on the school football team, my hair is blonde on top and I have an undercut that's dark brown. I have a wonderful boyfriend(oops did I mention that already?)and some weird friends, I need gum to survive, and I'm a junior in high school.

 

So, I suppose I should explain the Mockingjay thing now. For the longest time, I always admired birds. I always thought they were so beautiful and cool and just awesome. One day, I realized it wasn't the birds that I liked, in fact, I thought they were pretty ugly in the face with their weird beaks and beady eyes. But their wings-their wings were the most amazing things. I started drawing all kinds of wings on all sorts of different things: people, animals, objects, you name it.

When I saw The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, in the scene where Katniss is being interviewed in her wedding dress which turns into a Mockingjay, I was simply captivated. I couldn't stop thinking about the beauty of that dress, so I started drawing it. Then, when the movie finally came out I bought it immediately and just watched that scene over and over, drawing Katniss's dress at different angles and positions.

Needless to say, without Marco's knowledge, I've filled a few of sketch books with drawings of him, wearing every type of wings I could think of(and damn he was beautiful with each and every one).

\----------

After practice, I fell asleep in the car and spent the night at Marco's house it it was wonderful.

Marco was special, I'd had a couple of girlfriends, but I never felt the way I felt with Marco. Marco made me selfish. He made me want to keep him all to myself, spend every possible moment with him, and hold him every chance I had. He also made me happy, like actually blissfully happy, and that was pretty special. Levi was the only other person able to do that.

I always thought if I had Levi I'd never get lonely, and I still thing that rings true, but Marco doesn't just make me feel not lonely, yunno? He makes me feel like loneliness isn't allowed to exist, and happiness is the only thing that's really able to.

As my best friend, Levi and I love each other a lot, but it's not an in-love kind of love, it's just the kind of love you can only give to your best friend-and a lot of people haven't even experienced that kind of love, which is crazy. If you ask someone who their best friend is nowadays, they'll list off like a million different people, and everyone is their best friend. Levi and I aren't like that: we're special to each other and we know it. If someone asks us who our best friend is, our immediate response is the others name.

A best friend is someone you trust with everything you have, someone you can tell anything and everything to. They won't leave you to be a lonely depressed ball of crap because they actually care and the relationship isn't fragile. They fight, but they always figure it out and come out loving each other just as much as before the fight. Levi is the one person I will say literally anything to, he knows everything about me, because he's the person I'm okay with telling my everything to. No matter what, Levi is there for me. Through break ups, the weirdness of puberty, my weird shittyass personality, all my complaining and dickfaceness, he's never left me. That's why I know I'll never be alone, cause even is everyone else leaves, I know Levi will still be there, and honestly that's all I need, one person who cares.

Levi approves of Marco, and that makes me pretty happy. He's disapproved of people I've dated before, and looking back, I have to say, I agree with his opinions on my exes.

Marco's definitely a special child, and whether we end up staying a couple forever or not, he'll always have been a special person to me, no matter what. As we played basketball together after his practice that day, as we made out in the locker room after, as he laid on me in the car that night, when I woke up to his face right in front of mine after I fell asleep in the car, when he held me as I fell asleep again, when he kissed my shoulder, then neck, cheek, and lips first thing when he woke up, I didn't feel just not depressed and lonely, I felt genuinely happy.

I hope Marco and I can work. For a really, really long time. And I hope this feeling never goes away as long as we're together for.

I fell asleep thinking these things, and when I woke up the next morning in Marco's bed, with his scent, in his room, I was in his arms, and found that yeah, this feeling wasn't going away anytime soon.

And I took a couple of pictures of his adorable sleeping face before he woke up.


	2. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got tickets to a concert and everyone is going(yay) Marco is still sexy as hell, as usual, Levi being my best friend is shown, and Alice(known as Vim around here) is talked about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is Jean's sisters real name, she goes by Vim whenever she's in the the city where she lives with Jean, where Jean and Levi are the only ones who still call her Alice, or sometimes Al for short.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didnt really have writers block, I jist couldn't really get into the writing mood, ya know? Hope you enjoy~

You know how everyone always says Mondays are terrible? I don't find them that bad. I think Tuesdays are much worse, cause on Mondays I'm still too tired and out of it to really care, but Tuesday is when that 'ew I'm in school' feeling really hits home for me.

"Heyyyyy Sash," I called happily, walking up to her locker.

"Ugh shut up Jean, it's Monday and you're being too loud. Stop interrupting my self pity."

"Well someone's in a bad mood today. Well, I mean you're usually not happy about Mondays, but is something else wrong?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Oh hey I forgot!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING, JEAN."

"Ah, sorry Sash, but I've got something to tell you and I totally forgot. Anyways. Guess what!"

"You got tickets to the 5 seconds of summer concert." She stated matter-of-factly

"Uhm...yeah, actually...how'd you know?"

"Wait, really?!"

"Yep, Marco likes them so I was going to take him."

"Agh! No! That's so irritating Jean! I'm so upsetted at you right now! I spent my whole weekend trying to get tickets!"

"Uhm. I got one for you too."

"Huh? Wait wait wait, seriously?!"

"Yeah, there are fourteen."

"Fourteen what? Tickets?!"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure who would want to go so I figured ten was probably a good number so nobody gets left out if they want to go. I'm making Levi come and he'll definitely drag Eren along, so only four of the tickets are taken right now. Obviously you want to come, and you'll drag Connie, right? So there are eight left."

"Reiner and Bert!" She said jumping on me and clinging to my back. "Thank you sooooo much Jean, I'm sooooo happy!" She giggled.

"Well that's a first for a Monday, but I'm glad."

Reiner walked up behind me and moved to pry Sasha off of me. "I heard my name?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah, I have extra five seconds of summer concert tickets and we were wondering if you and Bert wanted to come along."

"Not really my kind of music but it sounds fun enough, I'll go if Bert wants to."

"Alright, fair enough."

"Come with us Reiner! Come come come come come!" Sasha yelled, still slung over Reiner's shoulder.

"We'll see," he laughed, putting her down before she slammed her locker shut and skipped happily away, giggling and mumbling to herself as she went.

"I got backstage passes for all of us too but I thought she might accidentally kill me in happiness if I told her."

"Yeah, good call. So,why 5sos? Do you know them?"

"Well yeah, I've met them before and we're relatively good friends, I think, but it's not because of that. Marco likes their music."

"Oh? I didn't peg him for a fan of them."

"I'm actually glad he likes them, he's also into one direction and blink-182, but, I mean, the other music he listens to is hollywood undead and my chemical romance, so I'm glad he listens to happy music and balances it out. I think I'd probably be a bit worried about him is all he listened to were songs about suicide and depression and such."

"Fair enough. Anyways, I still gotta get to my locker before class starts, thanks for the invite Jean, see ya later."

"Yep, see ya."

\------------

At the beginning of the school day I decided to be a dick and tell Marco I had something to tell him after school. When you tell someone at the beginning of the school day that you need to tell them something at the end of the school day, school that day is just hell and everyone knows it. All the person does all day is wonder what on earth it could possibly be and their mind starts exploring all the different possibilities of things that it usually isn't. Oh the torture.

As soon as the bell rang I went to my locker(as usual) before heading over to the library to wait for Marco(as usual), but I only got about halfway there before Marco ran up to me and stopped right before we collided, almost falling over because he was running to fast to stop so suddenly. I put a hand out and set it on his chest to help him regain his balance. I was surprised because his locker is far away and in the opposite direction of the library than mine so I usually have to wait a few minutes for him to get there.

He was panting really hard, my poor boyfriend must have sprinted all the way here from his locker because of the terribly curiosity eating away at him. Oops.

"Je...Jean," he gasped out.

"Slow down there Marco, breathe first."

"But I...J-Jean." He breathed, looking like he was about to cry. Damn dude, it's not that important, you didn't have to run to the point where you looked like you were going to get sick.

"Breathe, Marco," I said, drawing out the "ea" in breathe so it was more like breeeaaaaaaathe.

He took a huge breath in as much as would go in, then released the air before continuing frantically with the sentence he was trying to get out earlier. "Jean, if I did something wrong I'm so, so sorry," his eyes glossed over with tears threatening to spill over.

Wait what.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

There they go. Tears cascading down both cheeks. Fuck, he looks hot when he cries. Shit, does that make me a bad boyfriend for thinking that?

"Y-you, you're...you're b-breaking up with me, right? Isn't that what you wanted to tell me?" He started flat out sobbing and oh god I didn't mean to I swear.

"Marco, hey, baby no no no, that's not what it was," I say, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and using my other hand to tilt his chin up so he would look me in the eye. "Why the fuck would I do that? You're amazing. Too good for me in fact, I have no idea why you'd date someone like me but since I was able to get someone like you there's no way in hell I'd let you go." I grabbed both of his cheeks and brushed the tears away with my thumbs before kissing his soft lips then pulling him into my arms to let him cry into my shoulder.

"Well," he sniffled(and it was adorable). "What was it you wanted to tell me then?"

"Oh, right. I got us tickets to the five seconds of summer concert. You like them, right? There's backstage passes too."

Marco instantly pulled away from me, his eyes wide. "Seriously? Damn right I like them!"

 

"Good," I laughed. "Because it'd suck if you didn't since I got enough for our friends to come too," I smiled, pulling him back into my embrace. He still looked a bit shocked and I was a little worried for a moment, but then he pulled away from me and kissed my lips hard, slipping his tongue through my lips to play with mine and it quickly turned into him tongue fucking my mouth. I didn't fight it because who in their right mind would with this hot boy doing it?

I moaned into his mouth and my hands went from being wrapped around his neck to getting tangled in his hair as his hands on my hips pulled me ever closer to him. After a while we had to break apart gasping for breath. 

As soon as Marco started to continue our amazing make out session, the bell to let us know we should either be off campus or at club activities rang. Well fuck. One because Marco was late for basketball, and two because I was seriously enjoying myself!

I gave Marco a quick peck on the lips and grabbed his backpack so he only had to carry his gym bag, then slapped that amazing ass and told him to hurry up and get it to practice. Which he did, sprinting off toward the gym as I took my time following.

When I got there, as expected, everyone else were already in their seats, my spot between Levi and Sasha still vacant(I love having Levi to keep my seat for me, he just gives someone his death glare and they leave). I made my way to the place I'd become accustomed to sitting in and thanked Levi for keeping it for me.

"No problem, loser. What took you so long?"

"Oh I had to tell Marco-oh! Levi I need to tell you too!"

"Well, c'mon spit it out."

"I got tickets to the five seconds of summer concert. You're going."

"Oh? And what makes you think so?"

"I'm dragging you, whether you like it or not." I leaned in to whisper in his ear Sasha(on the other side of me) wouldn't hear. "It's not like you got on with them bad last time, just come. Please."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm asking you to and I'll beg you or whatever you want."

"Okay. Do it."

"Damnit Levi," I sighed, getting up off of my seat and kneeling in front of Levi with my hands on his knees that were eye-level with me. "Levi, you're an amazing being with incomprehendably good looks, you're brilliant, and great at everything. Almost perfect."

"Almost?" He questioned. I ignored it.

"Please please please please please come to the five seconds of summer concert with me." I grabbed his hand and kissed the top. "Please. I'm begging you. Come. Oh, and you can bring your shitty boyfriend with you too."

"Alright, whatever. I'll bring the brat," he smirked, apparently satisfied. Well that was easier than normal. Begging Levi for things usually takes a while.

I looked down to the court and saw Eren glaring daggers at me, guess he saw when I kissed Levi's hand. Well, in fairness, I did basically just call his boyfriend an almighty god, so it makes sense really(even though he didn't actually hear me).

"Who else is going?" Levi questioned.

"Me, Marco, Sash, Con, I think Reiner and Bert, and I have yet to invite Annie, Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, Hanji, and Erwin. There are fourteen tickets, so if anyone can't come I guess I'll just invite someone else?"

"Oh, okay. Sounds good." He said with his usual expressionless face, turning back to the players running up and down down the court, obviously staring at Jaeger. Probably Jaeger's ass in particular. That's okay, I was always staring at Marco's during practice. 

\----------

After practice, Marco and I headed back to my place to do homework together. I finished before Marco did and started on dinner.

I lived with my little sister in a relatively fancy apartment complex in the nicer part of the city. Marco envied me since he still lives with his mom and younger siblings, twins, one of each gender. His dad was in the military so it was just the four of them. My sister stays out a lot, but almost always sleeps here, and when she doesn't, Marco or Levi are often here, so I don't really get lonely.

"Anything in particular you want for dinner, babe?"

"Nah, whatever's fine," he said, not looking up from his homework.

"Mac n cheese okay?" I asked.

"Duh." He seriously loves mac and cheese. Like on a whole weird level of love.

"Alrighty, you still have a lot left to do?"

"Not really, it'll probably take me about half an hour or so."

"Okay, dinner will be ready in about fifteen."

He hummed in acknowledgement and I got to work.

\-----------

After dinner, Marco quickly finished his homework as I sat on the couch next to him playing sunset overdrive.

The moment he was finished I turned the Xbox1 as well as the TV off and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into my lap and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe you thought I was gonna dump you," I stated, kissing his collar bone. He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"It's not my fault, you were the one being a meanie and making me wait all day to find out."

"I'm sorry babe." I bit him and he let out a beautiful moan.

"Thank you for the tickets, I'm happy we get to go to a concert together," he said, pulling my face up to look at him so he could plant a kiss on my lips.

"It's not problem, I'm glad you're happy," he rested his forehead on mine.

"Hey Jean?"

"Yeah, Marco?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How come I've never met your parents? Like, you say they accept that you're gay and that you've told them about me and they're okay with it, but you never introduced us."

"They just...it's a bit complicated, Marco. They live sort of far and their lifestyle is completely different. You'll meet them eventually though, I promise. I think you'll be a bit surprised though."

"Oh? What are they like?"

"They're pretty accepting people. My mom is really kind and a bit of a clean freak sometimes. She gets along with Levi, they do random cleaning sprees together, it's kind of weird. Dad loves messing around and playing pranks on people, he's like a kid most of the time, he's very much a boy, he loves video games and athletics, but he's really smart, too. They're both weird, and I think their personalities are a lot different than other people perceive.

"Oh, speaking of my family, Vim is coming to the concert too, she went and got her own ticket. It's sort of a regular thing with her, she loves concerts and she loves the performers even more most of the time. She's actually pretty well known with celebrities, she spends quite a bit of time with them. I'm glad she's finally made some sort of friends. Despite the fact that she's adorable, sweet, kind, and selfless, underneath all that she really is horrifyingly evil. Though nobody knows about her evil-ness, she's always had a hard time with friends. I mean, most of the school knows her because she's kind and just one of those people, but people never get close to her and I was a bit worried about her for a while."

"Your sister is really something else, she's great and all, but damn she's scary when she's pissed."

"Yeah...oh well. Anyways, she said she wasn't coming home tonight and was sleeping at a friends house."

"Oh?" He asked with a glint in his eye that told me he knew exactly what I was implying.

"Yeah, so," I kissed him hard.

"So what?" He asked with a smirk when we parted, panting.

"You know what," I said, biting his bottom lip.

"Do I?" He asked innocently, moving his hand down to palm at my dick through my pants.

"Oh yeah, I think you do," I said, standing up with him still on my lap and carrying him to my bedroom, Marco working on my neck the whole way there. He pulled my shirt off, then his own. Our lips collided again, our tongues slipping out to play in each others mouths, before Marco grabbed at my belt, unbuttoning my pants as I did the same to his, our lips never separating. Our pants both fell to the ground around our ankles so only our boxers were left. I pulled away for a moment, breathless, to just look at Marco's face and damnit he looked so sexy, a light blush on his cheeks, gasping for air, looking at me with such lust.

Of course, at that moment, as I was taking in the beauty of Marco, someone knocked on the front door. Way to ruin the mood, damnit.

"J-Jean? Don't you need to get that?"

"Fuck whoever it is, this is my Marco time."

He blushed as I leaned in for another kiss, when the person yelled through the door "Jean! It's Levi, I'm coming in!"

"Shit! God fucking damnit!" I yelled as I heard the lock to the front door turn. I hadn't even closed my bedroom door. "I'm really sorry babe," I said, pecking him quickly on the lips before pulling my pants up and pushing the door closed.

"It's alright Jean," he chuckled.

I walked over to him and breathed right into his ear, "we'll continue right where we left of later." Then I walked over to the door, turned back to face him with a wink, then left, shutting the door again behind me so Marco could get dressed again without Levi looking at his precious body that's mine.

"What's up, Levi?" I asked, still shirtless, but neither of us cared.

"Is Al here?"

"Nope, she's staying with a friend, why?"

He lifted up the pack of beers he was holding that I couldn't see from where I was before.

"Is Marco here?"

"...yeah."

"Thought I saw a pair of shoes that weren't yours. It's cool, I'll come back later."

"No, wait. It's okay." I called as he headed back toward the door.

"You sure? It can wait Jean, really." With one look at his face I could tell that it really couldn't.

"It's fine, wait here."

I headed back to my room where I found Marco fully dressed, laying on my bed, and I was smiling to myself at how great he was and how he was mine.

"Hey, babe? I really need to talk to Levi for a bit, it's important. I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Its alright Jean, really. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said, pecking me on the cheek and giving me a smile. God he's perfection.

I hugged him tight for a moment, and then he left and I walked him out to his car, carrying his school stuff for him.

"Bye baby," he said.

"Be safe," I called back as he backed out of the parking space and drove out of the lot.

I went back upstairs to my apartment to fond that Levi had already downed a bottle and opened a second one.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Yeah," was his simple reply as he held out another beer for me.

Apparently the pack he was holding up earlier wasn't the only one he bought, there was another beer pack and a gigantic ass bottle of vodka.

Once he finished the second beer, I told him to slow down a bit because he'd drunk both of them in about five minutes. I turned the TV on and Levi went to use Netflix on my xbox as I drank my beer a lot slower than Levi had.

Once he picked a movie, he grabbed another beer, despite my protest, and downed it just as quickly as the first. When he got the fourth one, he finally slowed down to drinking it at my speed. He laid his head on my chest and watched Mean Girls 2, but I don't think he was really looking at the TV, he seemed more to be looking through it,lost in his own world. As usual, he would talk when he was ready, and until then I'd hold him and let him be upset.

Levi and I have been joined at the hip since seventh grade. We met in middle school and quickly became best friends. That was when my sister and I first moved here to live on our own, so Levi often came over and and both Alice and I soon thought of him as part of our family.

People that both Levi and I dated were put off by our friendship. Levi was gay and I was bisexual, but no matter who it was, our partners always tended to get jealous. All of Levi's boyfriends so far got jealous of me, and the ones I'd had had gotten jealous of Levi. The few girlfriends that I've had made a lot of homosexual jokes at us when they saw Levi and I together, not knowing that Levi was gay, or that I leaned more toward men than I did women. If they were jealous of Levi, they were jealous of my adorable little sister cause she was better than them and I always put her and Levi before them. Alice and Levi were my family. My parents seemed more like a cool aunt and uncle since I hadn't lived with them for a while.

My partners never understood this and I was often dumped after being asked to choose between them.

Marco was different. He understood. He didn't hate Levi, and treated Vim like his own sister. Marco really is special, and he makes me feel...the way that looking at the stars make me feel. Like I'm not alone. I might be a dick because of this, but whenever I look up at the stars I feel better about feeling alone because I know that even though stars look close together, they're actually really fucken far apart, and that has to be lonely, right?


End file.
